


No romance, no problem

by ididitforthedogs



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Lore friendly, because i'm in love with the guy with the hippo tattoo, this is basically me desperately trying not to break his heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididitforthedogs/pseuds/ididitforthedogs
Summary: I always wished the game would acknowledge if we didn't flirt with Liam. This is an alternate text (in game format) of what might happen the night of the coronation if you didn't get the prince to fall in love with you.





	No romance, no problem

**Author's Note:**

> The game tells you in the beginning that you have to try to make Liam fall in love with you... but there's no way for that not to happen. I decided to write some dialogue that would address that, in the format of the game. I'm also just tired of breaking his heart. In addition, I added dialogue where Liam would acknowledge how well you had won over the King, Queen, and/or Press.  
> Logistics stuff: Everything Liam says is in parentheses, whereas Riley's comments are not. Characters reactions are noted before their dialogue. Choices the player could make are noted with "--" with Liam's response following.

Low romance: (Serious: Lady MC. I wanted to speak with you before the announcement. I know you left behind your old life to come to Cordonia for me. And yet...)  
(Serious: You never pursued me the way the other suitors did. Why?)  
\-- I wanted to be different. (Serious: You could never be otherwise.)  
\-- I thought I was doing it right. (Laughs: Perhaps you should have had flirting classes along with Bertrand’s etiquette classes.)  
\-- I’m actually interested in someone else.  
...(Surprise: Oh? Why did you stay here, then?)  
...-- Cordonia is my home now. (Serious: I could never fault you for that. I’m glad you were at least able to fall in love with my country.)  
...-- I wanted to prove myself. (Serious: I… understand. [3/3 high: You have done more than that, MC. The whole country knows how capable you are.] [2/3 high: No one can fault you for that. You’ve succeeded where many others have failed.] [1/3 high: To be an outsider and still earn respect is nothing to be ashamed of.] [0/3 high: To have even made it this far shows how strong you are.)  
...-- I don’t know. (Serious: I see. I suppose it is difficult to drop out once you have started.)

(Serious: I… wanted to make you an offer. You’ve been a good friend to me, and I think together, we could make a good team. [If interested in someone else: I know you don’t see me that way, and I you.] [If other 2 options: I know we don’t have feelings for each other yet… but perhaps that could come with time.] You’ve lived outside of Cordonia. You have a fresh set of eyes that could help me change Cordonia for the better.)  
Surprise: What are you saying?  
(Serious: I’m saying… even though we don’t care for each other that way… a marriage between us would be a good thing for Cordonia.)  
Sad: You would still want to get married?  
(Serious: I will be their king soon. I must be engaged. All I have done, all I will do, I do for my people.)  
\-- Why me, instead of the other suitors? (Serious: Truly, the only one who aside from you who could rule is Madeline. She’s smart, but doesn’t inspire friendships and loyalties the way you do.)  
\-- What if we never fall in love? (Serious: Then I will count myself lucky to have gained such a good friend.)  
\-- This is stupid! You shouldn’t need to be married to be king! (Happy: I appreciate your indignation on my behalf. Serious: But if I am king alone, the crown is weak. If I die, there is no one left to lead.)  
Serious: I… need a minute to think about this.  
(Serious: I don’t wish to force this upon you, but I’ll need your answer before I am crowned.)  
(Serious: Still… with everything that has happened… I’m glad to have met you. A good friend like you, someone who met me as just LIAM, is a gift of fate.)

[The following plays regardless of romance status unless otherwise stated.]

High press: (Serious: My people already see you as the leader I know you are. There will be no difficulty in you remaining here.)  
Low press: (Serious: My people… do not see you the way I do. I suppose some of the blame lays at your hasty introduction in court. Perhaps we can find a good press secretary…)

High King: (Serious: Earlier, my father took me aside and told me while he had reservations about you at the start, you have proven him wrong. With his stepping down tonight, that approval means everything to me.)  
Low King: (Serious: I mentioned your name to my father earlier. I don’t think he has taken to you yet. He has always held such high standards for the people of his court.)

(Serious: The queen is not my mother, but I have always valued her opinion.)  
High Queen: (Serious: You appear to have impressed her, and that is no easy task. When the season started, I thought she would only approve of Madeline. Happy: You changed her mind.)  
Low Queen: (Serious: She still prefers Madeline over you. I had hoped she would change her mind over the season…)

High romance, with low King, Queen, or press: (Happy: We can change the way they see you, but I could never change the way I feel about you.)  
High romance, with high King, Queen, and press: (Happy: I’m just glad they see what I see in you.)  
He takes your hand.

Low romance, with low King, Queen, or press: (Serious: Not everyone will be happy immediately... but they'll learn, just as I did, how capable you are.)  
Low romance, with high King, Queen, and press: (Cordonia loves you, MC. We would be honored for you to stay as Queen.)

[Olivia cuts in, etc.]

 **Later, before the announcement...**  
LIAM raises his eyes to you, a question in his gaze. But before you are able to nod or shake your head, a phone buzzes. Then another. And another.

[Rest plays as normal]


End file.
